Clair
ClairGory Gazette of August 17, 2012. is a goth with an interest in the ghouls of Monster High. She helps the ghouls to rescue Holt Hyde. She is currently dating Jackson Hyde. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. History Clair was first intruduced when the gang was running from the cops and went inside to the halloween party that was going on, she egerly look uped from where she was when she saw the ghouls walk in. She then goes up to Frankie Stien to tell her that her "costume" looks amazing, Frankie asks her why she isn't in a costume and she replys with "This kind of stuff isn't really my thing" then saying she only came because of her friend Chad. She then changes the music of the radio as she says "These people have no taste." Clair then tried to release the tension between the humans and monsters, giving out good points to why they shouldn't be afraid of the monsters. Next Clair is seen when Jackson Hyde is at the normal school, he points at her as she has a confused look on her face. She then sees Jackson is getting picked on, she calmly walks up and takes out her phone, then she says that the chess club gets to have the gym after school, and the wrestlers have to practice outside, in order to get the bullies off Jackson's back, the bullies leave and it is just Jackson and Clair. Jackson thanks Clair, as Clair replied it was no problem and that " Messing with those dweebs is the highlight of her day," they then formally meet as Lilith Van Hellscream walks up, she gives both of them a wanted picture for Holt Hyde, Clair looks at it and repiles with "He's kinda cute," making both Lilith and Jackson cringe. She is then in the hallway with her friends when Jackson walks up and thanks them for being so nice, Clair then lightly punches him and says "If you ever be that mushy again I'll give you a mega wedgie myself." Clair then wonders why Jackson flaired up when Chad got out the headphones, when he "explains" Clair caringly rubs her arm on Jackson's shoulder. Clair is seen again when Frankie breaks out of detention to see Clair and Chad, they both are saying Holt doesn't deserve his punishment, then Franke walks up and explains her plan, Clair agrees and is then seen in the catacombs. Clair and Chad agree to the plan to help Hyde, to do that they must get evidence that it is not Holt, they follow Lilith and find as Clair calls it the "Motherlode," which is a bag full of spraypaint and monster masks, they take a picture and send it to Frankie. She is seen again when they try to tell the sheriff Holt didn't do it. Then she is up on the hill trying to save Holt, she pretends to be being attacked by a monster like all the others, she then calls Frankie to tell her the plan is working perfectly. She is last seen at the party the ghouls are holding, she makes Holt turn into Jackson by putting earplugs on him, and then she kisses him. Apperence Clair has short black hair styled into a bob with bangs, she has a blue stripe in it on her left side. She wears heavy black makeup on her eyes and wears black lipstick, she has a black teardrop-like dot under her left eye, she has a chin peircing and her eyes are a yellow. She wears a long turtle-neck sweater with white stripes going down the arms and a skull and crossbones on the front. She wears tights/leggings that are a very light blue and have black stripes. Her shoes are brown short ankle heels. Gallery Ghouls rule group.jpg Ghouls rule scene.png clair.jpg clair1.jpg fawds2.jpg|Clair and Holt jackson1.jpg|Clair, Chad and Jackson jacksonclair.jpg|Clair and Jackson kiss References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Ghouls Rule characters